Fran & Charlie's Affair
by HurricaneeSexiness16
Summary: This is a story of Fran Drescher & Charles Shaughnessy, a possible life that they might've had, if they had gotten together, when Fran & Peter were separated! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. This is my own story, I do not own the people portrayed in this story. Thanks for reading! :) Kimberly
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Fran and Peter were casually in their office, talking over the new ideas for the newest episodes of The Nanny to come, with Rob & Pru. They looked at each other, lovingly in a way, even though at the time, they were separated because of their constant fighting and such. They barely could decide on anything together, unless it was for the show, their baby. Fran, not really paying attention to the conversation going on around her, was thinking all about Charles Shaughnessy, her hot British co-star, whom played with her on The Nanny. How she had wanted him from the start, but never spoke of it to anybody. She had a small crush on him, no... a MAJOR crush on him. But she never spoke of it to him, nor anybody else. She kept thinking of him, 'till Peter, her hubby, even though they were separated, broke through her thoughts. "Fran, are you listening?" he asked her. Fran looked up at Peter, then slowly nodded, knowing she wasn't listening to anything but her own thoughts. "Yes, Peter, I am." she said, solemnly. She stood up and straightened her skirt, she looked at Peter, Pru and Rob. "You guys, I'm going to go home. I need to rest." she said, before she turned to leave the room. Pru and Rob nodded, but Peter grabbed Fran's arm and pulled her back to him. "Feel better soon Fran, rest well. See you on Monday." he said, with a slight smile. Fran nodded and smiled, then pulled out of Peter's grip, opened the door and left the room. As Fran walked out to her car, she bumped into Charlie, her one and true love, even though only she knew it. Charlie smiled at Fran, "Need any help to your car, Fran?" he asked, willing to help her with anything. Fran smiled, "No thanks, Charlie." she said, walking towards her car, full-on blushing. Charlie wouldn't take no for his answer from Fran, so he followed her to her car. Fran felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around, back against her car, she saw Charlie and sighed of relief that it wasn't the paparazzi after her. Charlie smiled and pulled Fran to him, "Fran, may I follow you to your house? I would like to talk to you, once we're there, where it's private." he said, with slight nervousness in his voice. Fran smiled and nodded, "Of course, Charlie. You're welcome to come to my house, whenever you need to." she said, then got into her car, still blushing as it is. Charlie smiled and went to his car, then got into it. Watching for Fran to pull out of her parking spot, so he could make sure he was right behind her. Fran turned on her car and turned on the radio, like any normal woman would. She then backed out of the parking spot and turned the car to head out of the studio parking lot. Charlie started his car, backed out of his parking spot, turned his car to follow Fran out. Fran drove out of the studio parking lot, knowing Charlie will be following her, she wanted to keep slow, so he could follow. Charlie drove out of the studio parking lot after Fran and followed her to her house. After getting to her house and parking her car, Fran gets out of her car and waits on Charlie to show up. Charlie turns into Fran's driveway and parks, turns off his car and gets out, then walks over to her. Fran smiled at Charlie, "So, we're here. What'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked, curiously. Charlie smiled, "Let's go inside first, then I'll tell you." he said, walking to her front door. Fran followed him, put her house key in the lock to unlock it, then opens the door and walks in, holding her hand out to Charlie. Charlie grabs Fran's hand and follows her inside. Fran lead Charlie to her livingroom, after shutting the door and sits down on her couch, with him, "Now, tell me, Charlie. You're scaring me a little here." she said, blushing. Charlie smiled at Fran as he sat down beside her, then he leaned over to her and kissed her. Fran blushed softly and kissed him back, pulling on his collar, she pulled him closer to her. Charlie kissed her more, wrapping his arms around her waist. Fran pulled away softly and looked into Charlie's blue-green eyes, she smiled. "Charlie, there's something I need to tell you." she said, blushing with nervousness. Charlie looked into Fran's chocolate brown eyes and smiled, "Yes, Fran, anything. Tell me." he said, with a slight grin. Fran blushed and looked down, "Charlie, I've had this feeling for a while but... I think I like you." she said, biting her lip. Charlie smiled at Fran, then kissed her again, "Fran, I feel the same way as you, about you. I like you, too." he said, giving her another quick kiss. Fran blushed and kissed Charlie back, pulling him onto her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie kissed her hard with passion, allowing his hands to slip under her shirt and caress her belly, softly rubbing it. Fran lets out a soft whimper into Charlie's mouth as she kissed him back hard, she had been so long without a man to be there for her, since her and Peter were separated. Charlie pulled away from Fran softly, pulling off her shirt then leaned into her and kissed her again, rubbing and caressing her belly. Fran still managed letting out small whimpers of pleasure here and there, into Charlie's mouth as she kissed him. She wanted him, more than anything. Charlie let his hands make their way down under her skirt and pulled on her thong, pulling it off of her, he put his hand to her center and started to rub her. Fran whimpered with pleasure, as he rubbed her. Charlie pulled her skirt off of her, then unhooks her bra and throws it to the floor with her other clothes. Fran whimpered, working on unbuttoning Charlie's shirt and tearing it off of him, as she finally released his abs to her, she caressed them softly, letting her hands rub down them to the hem of his pants and started unbuttoning and undoing them, pushing his pants off with her feet, along with his boxers too. She wanted to see him, naked, right in front of her, for the very first time. Just like he is seeing her, too. Charlie smiled, helping Fran take his boxers and pants off, revealing himself to her. Fran bit her lip with passion, looking up at him with pure love and lust in her eyes. Charlie smiled at Fran, wrapping his arms tight around her, he rubbed her back and kissed her with all the passion and love in his body, when he finally got her legs spread apart, he looked at her to ask for permission. Fran bit her lip and smirked at Charlie, she nodded to him, wanting him to proceed into making love to her. Charlie smiled, rubbed Fran's skinny belly and kissed her again, while taking his member in his hands and gently thrusting it into her center, watching her every move and facial expression. Fran bit her lip hard, moaning into Charlie's mouth, arching her back at the sudden contact between him and her. Charlie slowly and gently thrusted into her. 2-3 hours later, after making love the whole time, they rested on Fran's couch together, cuddling and snuggling together. Fran looked at Charlie and snuggled against his chest, she smiled, knowing that she loved him so, but not knowing when to let him know that. Charlie kisses Fran's forehead, leaning forward a little and whispers in her ear, "Fran, I love you with all my heart, I'll do anything to be with you... and by anything, I'll even divorce Susan." he said, softly into her ear. Fran looked up at Charlie quickly, "You love me?" she questioned, but with a wide smile on her face. She kissed him passionately, "I love you, too." she said, blushing. Charlie smiled and hugged Fran close to him, "Our only problems that are stopping us from being together... are the ones who are actually with us, Peter and Susan." he said, with a pouted face, not normal for the Brit that he is. Fran wrapped her arms around Charlie and whimpers slightly, "Me and Peter fight all the time, even though we don't even live together anymore and we're separated, we still fight. Honestly, it's best to be divorced, than being separated forever." she said, reaching for her phone to call Peter. Charlie nodded, "You're right, Fran. I'll talk to Susan, about getting divorced. I won't mention you to her, I know she'll blame this all on you, and it's not even your fault that I fell in love with you." he said, kissing Fran's forehead, grabbing his phone from the table beside Fran's couch. Fran smiled at Charlie, "I love you. I'll call Peter, you call Susan. I hope Peter takes the news well." she said, standing up from the couch and walking back to her room, still naked. Charlie nodded, "I'm sure Peter will, Susan, who knows. I just want her to understand." he said, dialing Susan's cell number. Fran yells to Charlie from her room, "I know, babe. Just hope for the best!" she yelled, dialing Peter's number. Susan picks up her phone after hearing it ring, "Hello." she said. Charlie hears Susan's voice on the other line, "Susan. I need to talk to you about something." he said. Susan, a little shocked, "What is it, Charlie?" she said. Peter hears his phone ring, seeing it's Fran, he immediately picks it up, "Fran, what's wrong?" he said, automatically sensing something was wrong, because she was never the one to call him unexpectedly. Charlie sighs, "Susan, I've fallen in love with someone else... and... I want a divorce from you." he says, biting his lip. Fran bites her lip, "Petey, I know we're technically still married, even though we're separated... but, I want.. a divorce. I feel alone, and we still fight, it's like it's going to be hard even if we were to get back together. Divorce has to be the easiest situation... plus, I've fallen in love with someone else, Petey. But, I still want you in my life. You were my first, you were my high school sweetheart. Susan frowns immediately, "Charlie, I love you, why do you want to do this to me?" she said, pouting. Charlie bites his lip, "Susan, it's not because of you, it's me. I'm not going to kick you out of my life either, honey. I still want you in my life. I just... love someone else. I still love you, but I love you like a best friend, and I feel like you'll make a great one for me." he says, slightly smiling. Peter sighs, "Franny, divorcing is your choice. If you want a divorce from me, we can. I'll always love you, but it's perfectly alright. Trust me, we'll always be each others firsts, and we'll always remember that. I'll be your best friend, well, one of them. I would hate it if I actually lost that part of you too." he said, with a slight smile. Fran smiles, "Petey, you are my best friend. I love you like one, thank you for understanding! I'll see you soon, ok? I want you to actually get to know who my 'boyfriend' is." she said, giggling, loving that he understood. Susan blushes, "Charlie, I'll let you free, but I want to be able to see you as much as possible. Remember, I still love you." she says, smiling. Charlie smiles, "You've got it honey! You can come over any time you want, better yet, me and the woman I love is going to come and pick you up and we'll meet her ex somewhere, ok? I'm glad you understand, but I still love you, don't worry about that. You'll be the closest best friend to my heart." Charlie said. Peter smiles, "Will do, Fran. Where do you want to meet at?" he said. Fran blushes, "Um, meet me at my house, me and my 'boyfriend' are gonna go pick up his ex and bring her back here. See you soon, sweetie?" she said, smiling. Susan giggles, "Will do, Charlie! See you soon, I love you. Bye-bye." she said. Peter smiles, "Okay, Fran. See you soon, bye." he said. Charlie smiles, "Bye, Susan. Love you too." he said, hanging up. Fran smiled, "Bye Petey, love you." she said, hanging up and runs out to Charlie, jumping on his back, "Petey's alright with it! What about Susan?" she said, kissing his cheek. Charlie smiled at Fran, "She's alright with it too. We're needing to pick her up, baby." he said. Fran smiled and nodded, "Let's go baby!" she said, giggling. Charlie smiled, grabbing his boxers and puts them on, along with his pants, sitting down on the couch, and puts on his shirt, manuvering Fran's hands and legs. Fran giggled, putting her clothes back on, grabbing her purse and running out to the car. Charlie followed Fran, opening the passenger door to his car. Fran got in the car, smiling. Charlie and Fran then drove and picked up Susan, then went back to Fran's house. After getting settled in the living room, Fran and Susan were chatting and Peter showed up. The Group talked and chatted with each other. About 2 weeks after Fran and Charlie's encounter, Fran and Peter have gotten divorced, and Susan and Charlie too. Charlie and Fran were finally a happy couple, until one day that Fran started to feel sick, she walked to her's and Charlie's room, whimpering, knowing he'd be in there. Charlie jumped up, "Baby, what's the matter?" he said, concerned about Fran. Fran whimpered, "I feel sick, babe." she said, pouting. Charlie runs into their bathroom and grabs a pregnancy test that he saved, just in case, he walked back out to Fran and picked her up, he carried her into the bathroom and handed her the test, "Take this baby, see if this may be your problem." he said, kissing her forehead. Fran nodded and took the test, 5 minutes later, she screamed, "CHARLIE, BABE! I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed, giggling and blushing. Charlie smiled and kissed Fran hard, "Now we have a little one on the way baby!" he said, picking Fran back up. Fran giggled and kissed Charlie, she blushed and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're the father of the baby. It means so much to me baby!" she said blushing hard.

Author's note. ~

** TO BE CONTINUED **

- DISCLAIMER... I don't own Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessy, Charles' wife, or Peter Marc Jacobson. THIS IS NOT A COPYRIGHT. I am just a fan, having fun, writing this, because I was bored & wanted to write something. There will be more to this, but at a later time. If you have a problem with this fan-fiction, then tell me. But just for your information... I am not trying to predict anything. I'm just a fan that was bored & thought of this idea. If you like it, thanks. If not, you don't have to read it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

About 2 months after Fran and Charlie found out that Fran was pregnant, they began their life together, as a dating couple. They tried their hardest to not tell anyone, not even Fran's friend, Judi. One day, Fran and Charlie plan to announce their relationship to the world, hoping that it was safe enough for them to say it. They planned on saying it at the end of the last episode of The Nanny's 5th season. That way, they didn't make a big impression on everyone in the audience. The next day, on the set of The Nanny, Fran and Charlie act as they normally have around each other, especially around the others, that way no one would notice the difference in them. As soon as the last episode ended, Fran took the mic, along with Charlie's hand and pulled him up to the front of the stage and cleared her throat, she started to speak, "May I get everyone's attention?" she asked, clearly so the whole audience could hear her, "Charlie and I have some news to tell you all, I think you all would like to know" she said, looking up at Charlie, for some help with telling. Charlie kisses Fran's forehead and whispers in her ear, "We'll tell them together babe, I promise I won't let you stand alone on this," he said, with a smile. Fran nodded with a smile and together they both yell out to the audience with the microphone, "WE'RE DATING!" they both smile and kiss each other, to prove to everyone, that it's true, they are dating now. All of the audience gasps and starts cheering for them, they yell to Fran and Charlie, saying, "WE LOVE YOU BOTH!" Fran smiled and climbed up into Charlie's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Baby, take me home. I've had enough for one day, I think the audience needs to wait a little while before they find out that I'm expecting." she said, accidentally not realizing that Charlie had the mic in his hand. Everyone in the whole studio gasps. Peter, Fran's ex-hubby, walks up to Fran and Charlie and whispers in Charlie's ear, telling him that everyone heard Fran say that she's pregnant. Charlie hands the mic to Peter, thanks him for letting him know, then walks backstage, holding Fran tight, "Baby, you just told everyone, what you didn't want them to know." he said, rubbing her back. Fran bites her lip, "Oh gawd, I hope that no one gets their hopes up on that, because I don't wanna let everyone down with having to go on hiatus with The Nanny." she said, pouting to Charlie. Charlie sits down in a chair and comforts Fran, "Babe, don't worry, we are not going on hiatus, I promise you. We'll keep you strong and going, through the whole pregnancy." he said, softly kissing Fran on her lips. Fran kissed Charlie back with a smile on her face, "I love you, Charlie, so much. You're such a hero to me right now." she said, sitting up in his arms and snuggling against his chest, "Take me home though, babe. I'm extremely tired now," she says, a little breathlessly. Charlie kissed Fran's cheek and nodded to her, standing up, holding her close and walks out of the studio, walking to their car. Charlie put Fran down and they both got in the car, then Charlie drove them both back home, where they both got out and went inside, to their room and laid down together, cuddling. Fran fell asleep soon after she laid down, against Charlie's chest, since she said that she was tired. Charlie held Fran close to him, watching her sleep on his chest. Fran slept for 3 hours straight after they got home, during that time, Charlie had gotten up and fixed dinner for both him and Fran. Later on that evening, after eating, Fran was in tears because of the intense pain on her back and stomach. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and held her through her crying, so she wasn't alone. Fran cried against Charlie's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Charlie laid them both down and held Fran close, rubbing her back and belly, so she could finally fall asleep and get some more rest, knowing that she needed it. Fran snuggled close to Charlie, calming her tears and fell asleep against him, loving how he rubbed her belly and back, to make her feel better. The next morning, Charlie woke up and rubbed Fran's cheek softly, watching her sleep peacefully, loving the sight of her sleeping, finally without tears in her eyes. He kissed her softly and got up to get breakfast prepared for her, being the caring boyfriend that he is. 9 months later, Fran and Charlie are laying in bed together, snuggling. Fran started to whimper, which was unusual for her, especially at her 9th month, 3rd trimester of her pregnancy. Charlie looked at his girlfriend and saw the pained look in her face, realizing what was wrong with her, without questioning her, he got up, grabbed her bag, put his shoes on, grabbed the carseat and diaper bag, then stood close to the bed, on Fran's side, so she could climb onto him, without any problems. Fran climbed into Charlie's arms, whimpering. She softly kissed his cheek, to thank him for realizing what was happening. Charlie and Fran both head to the hospital, when they get there, Charlie gets a room for Fran, so she can lay in bed and rest, as much as she could, without medication at first, because he made her promise to be as strong as she possibly could, before asking for meds. After getting into the room, Fran was situated on the bed, biting her lip hard, "Baby, I want medication." she said, whimpering. Charlie shook his head and softly kissed Fran, "Baby, stay strong, I know you can." he said, reassuring her. Fran nodded, giving Charlie a weak smile. About 6 hours later, Fran had already given birth to twins, a baby girl and a baby boy, whom they named, Brighton James and Graciela Anne. Fran held Graciela in her arms, while Charlie held Brighton. Fran looked up at Charlie, "Baby, I love you, and you were right, I could do it without medication, thanks for helping me and pushing me enough to reassure me, you're so wonderful." she said, with a smile. Charlie smiled and kissed Fran, "I love you, too. You're welcome, baby." he said, smiling at her. The next few months, Fran and Charlie have played hell, trying to manage taking care of their twins and keeping up with their show, along with raising the twins. When the time come, after The Nanny had been cancelled, the last episode of the show, where Fran had given birth to twins, the very first television showing of Fran and Charlie's twins. After everything that had happened, even though their show had ended, they went home and had a very nice life with their twins, until the end of the year 1999-2001, the dark years for Fran.

Author's note. ~

** TO BE CONTINUED **

- DISCLAIMER... I don't own Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessy, Charles' wife, or Peter Marc Jacobson. THIS IS NOT A COPYRIGHT. I am just a fan, having fun, writing this, because I was bored & wanted to write something. There will be more to this, but at a later time. If you have a problem with this fan-fiction, then tell me. But just for your information... I am not trying to predict anything. I'm just a fan that was bored & thought of this idea. If you like it, thanks. If not, you don't have to read it. Thanks!


End file.
